simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Highlandic Armed Forces
The Highlandic Armed Forces, commonly referred to as the Highlandic Defence Forces or even sometimes the Armed Forces of White Highlands, are the armed forces of the Highlandic Federation. Created via the Union Enactment Act, the Highlandic Armed Forces were created along with the inception of the Highlandic Federation as a sovereign power, it's predeccesors were the Armed Forces of the Republic ''and the ''Armed Forces of Kinsek respectively. Consisting of three primary branches, the armed forces are made up of the Highlandic Army, the Highlandic Air Force and the Highlandic Navy respectively. Their primary aim is to protect the sovereignty and the security of the Highlandic Federation, as well as potentially assisting in humanitarian and sometimes foreign operations. The primary governmental organ for the armed forces is the Ministry of Defence, a key department within the 'inner echelon' of government, the MoD is chaired by a Defence Minister which leads a defence council. With a minimum of 250,000 combat ready troops at any given time, the Highlandic Armed Forces remain one of the largest active military powers within Auriga Bella. Consistently ranking within the top 100 strongest militaries. The Highlandic Federation maintains several overseas bases to protect Highlandic interets. A review to the effectiveness of the military is conducted every 25 years under a Strategic Defence Review - where the military is constantly being reformed and changed. History 'Recent History' '3579 - 3600' After the Union Enactment Act 3579, various reviews and reports on the capabilities of the armed forces were conducted. The various services during this time period were reformed, to encompass the greater sovereignty granted in the Treaty of Bradley, while re-structuring the armed forces in the wake of the Soviet Federation Supreme crises in 3560 was set to deliver a greater expeditionary capability for the Highlandic Armed Forces. The Highland Democratic produced the 'Defence Vision' in 3581, prompting a 70% increase in defence spending from the year 3560 to present day, experiences during the Tactical Rock political crises also promted renewed efforts to increase defence independence and competency among the world stage, this included reforming overseas deployments from the Republic of Romanam, where military forces were under a joint-command. To the more strategically located Independent State of Pompe. Since 3560 and Federacy a increasing emphasis on global operations has also been persued. Most notable in the naval developments, this entails the armed forces playing a greater part in humanitarian missions, as well as regional political conflicts across the globe. These actions have been a regular test of the armed forces expeditionary capbility, most recent operations include Operation Kebirius. 3570 has also been the year when anti-piracy operations has been launched along the White Highlands coastline, and further afeild to the Centurai Ocean; however these have been limited due to lack of blue-water capability. The 3575 Strategic Review was conducted in earnest after the dust had settled in related military crises. The review issued a damning verdict on the conduct of military operations throughout Kebir Blue from the Highlandic Armed Forces. It was here that the Highlandic Federation officially commited it'self to more than 2% spending on the armed forces, as well as official ambitions to create a Blue - Water navy. The Foreign Expeditionary Force was also formed and created, centered around the Highlandic Enforcers. After 30 years, Highlandic forces returned to their overseas foreign deployments throughout the Soviet Federation. Most notably the deployment of 30,000 troops to the Republic of Romanam. '3600 - 3650 ' In the looming aftermath of the Aridian Crisis, the Highlandic Armed Forces since 3600 begun to initiate a series of active military operations throughout the White Highlands region and the respective and surrounding continent - active military security was enforced throughout the Highlandic Armed Forces since 3600. With the first successful operations being completed as early 3609. Reforms in defensive administration were also registered, with the bulk of defensive work now being conducted within Estobania rather then that of Kigali. Further reforms and measures were put into place during the 3625 SDR, such changes included a substantial increase in naval capabilities and combat expenditure through continued sustainable operations. The F.E.F was further increased along with a growth in commitment, Highlandic Armed Forces by 3640 were at their most expansive, numbering over 400,000 at one point. This changed with reductions in global military expenditure however. Today The Highlandic Armed Forces is a professional force with a strength of approximately 300,000 as of 3615. The Highlandic Armed Forces consititute one of the largest forces within the White Highlands region by number of professional personnael, as well as the most technologically sophisticated. The Highlandic Armed Forces always remain in a state of preliminary readiness, with a minimum of 250,000 ready for combat operations at any one time. The Highlandic Armed Forces act independantly, so therefore has on numerous occassions rejected integration with other militaries throughout the Soviet Federation. 'Foreign Expeditionary Force' The Highlandic Federation Foreign Expeditionary Force was announced in 3575 by the defence minister Alexi Stervan. And further ratified by the 3600, 3625 and 3650 Strategic Defence Reviews. The Foreign Expeditionary Force is a joint strike force compromising of a variety of assets, their designation is to provide fast active relief and deployment to any location within Centau Dos. Compromising initially of a few air force wings, the F.E.F comrpomises of 50,000 highly professional forces. Equipped with the highest quality weaponry, their equipment allows them to be deployed for defensive or offensive purposes. Since 3600 the F.E.F has been deployed on a numerable array of operations throughout Kebir Blue. Service Branches The Highlandic Armed Forces consist of four professional service branches, the three most primary ones; The Highlandic Navy, The Highlandic Air Force and Highlandic Army form the Highlandic Defence Forces, which are responsible exclusively for the defence of the Highlandic Federation. 'Highlandic Navy' Main Article: Highlandic Navy The Highlandic Navy is the coastal defence branch of the Highlandic Federation. One of the youngest and smallest services within operation, the Highlandic Navy is responsible for the maritime security for the country as well as the whole region. Previously a siginificant large force in comparitive standards, the Highlandic Navy today is primarily tasked with anti-piracy operations throughout the coast, as well as supporting the coast guard. It's complement includes a significant array of patrol vessels, logistical support ships and several advanced frigates. The infantry component of the Highlandic Navy is the Naval Marines or Naval Kommandoes as they are referred to. Consisting a numerable amount of small independent units, the Naval Kommandoes are responsible for the defence & assistance of the navy. As well as protecting and boarding enemy ships, they have been known to conduct amphibious operations and operate in counter terrorism operations also. 'Highlandic Army' Main Article: Highlandic Army The Highlandic Army is the primary ground element of the Highlandic Armed Forces. The Highlandic Army composes of the regular and territorial army, which although falling under the same and single command structure perform different roles. The Territorial Army is predominantely responsible for the protection of vitally strategic areas and are exclusive to operating within garrisson units. The Regular Army, rather then operating in garrissons operate within regular military units. The primary responsiblity of the Highlandic Army is to retain and defend territory belonging the the Highlandic Federation. The regular army is organised into several corps, otherwise consisting of a varying number of infantry, mechanised and armoured battalions. The Highlandic Army also operates a air corps, which maintains and manages a high number of aerial assets designed to support the army in it's defensive and offensive roles. 'Highlandic Air Force' Main Article: Highlandic Air Force '' The Highlandic Air Force is the primary aerospace element of the Highlandic Armed Forces. The Highlandic Air Force (HAF) is responsible for all aerial based operations and for the protection of Highlandic airspace. The HAF has a distinctive history throughout the Salience era of being the most critical and important of all military branches, representing a significant excercise of power for the Highlandic Military. Equipped with a variety of fixed-winged and rotary aircraft, the HAF along with the Highlandic Army's air corps responds to protect vital areas, secure aerial supremacy and protect domestic as well as orbital airspace. The growth of the Highlandic Space Industry has led to the air force's role being expanded. The HAF is segregated into three groups, primarily organised via function, these are: Alpha Group (Air Defence and Combat) , Bravo Group (Orbital Defence) and Charlie Group (Logistics and Aircraft Training) Personnel and Recruitment All the military services of the Highlandic Armed Forces recruit exclusively from within the Highlandic Federation, however citizens from the Soviet Federation are equally ligible to join. The minimum recruitment age for the military is 16 years 9 months, with the minimum age required for armed operations at 17 years of age, the maximum recruiting age being 35. The minimum term for military service is 5 years. The current annual intake of the Armed Forces is approximately 16,000, with the armed forces gradually growing. Deployments The Highlandic Military has since 3560 maintained numerable deployments across and throughout Kebir Blue. As of 3560 due to the Soviet Federation Crises a large presence of 30,000 men are permanently deployed in Soviet Federation allies, as apart of the Highlandic Federation's commitments to protect allies of the Soviet Federation. '''Highlandic Armed Forces Deployments' Category:Highlandic Federation Category:White Highlands Category:Militaries